The city of war
by sethpenguin
Summary: The Emberites and Sparks meet the Eagles of Light, remants of the US milatary. But there is somthing the Eagles are keping secret from them and why are they so worried about it. Picks up were People of Sparks left of. Rated for language and violance.


Disclaimer: I don't own City of Ember or the characters except my own.

It was a beautiful night in Sparks but this beautiful night was about to go wrong.

Random man: Hey look lights up on the horizon.

Lina: What?

Hundreds of lights were on the horizon!

The lights got closer and closer until it was revealed that the lights were coming from some humvves.

Doon: What are those things? Metal monsters?

The humvves stopped.

Lina: Were going to die aren't we?

Doon: I think so.

Lina: Doon there is something I wanted you to know.

Doon: What?

Lina: I ( gets cut off by the sounds of shouting.)

The doors of the humvves opened and soldiers wearing futuristic armor and holding what looked like big rifles.

Soldier 1: See I told you saw a colony here. Survivors man, see were not the only fucking people alive!

Soldier 2: I guess you were right, I owe you one.

Lina: Who are you guys and what do you want?

Soldier 1: I'm Captain John Robinson and these are my fellow soldiers.

Doon: How did you guys know were this place was?

John: About a few months ago we saw your friend walking through the ruins of an unknown city.

Doon: Are you guys, machines?

John: No, we just were this armor to protect ourselves.

He take off his mask and it's revealed that John is a man with black hair and is in his 20's.

The mayor of Sparks comes up to meet John.

Mayor: Excuse me but just what are you guys?

John: Them and me are members of the Eagles of Light who are you?

Mayor: We are the Emberites and Sparks and just what do you're people do?

John: I'm not the leader, I'm just a fighter and so are the others with me.

Just then a man wearing heavy armor and wearing no mask.

Man: Greetings I am the leader of this division and I'll explain everything, just round up your people. Oh, by the way, the names Pat.

So the mayor gathers up all of the people at the Sparks town hall.

The mayor hands Pat a megaphone.

Pat: Hello there, you might not know me but I want to tell you that we come in peace and would like you to be with us at our city. Now long ago in the small town of Yonwood,

there was a prophet who, after recovering from her mental illness she had gotten very sick. Things got worse until they got better, but after things got better, things got even worse, for she had died from an unknown disease. So the people rounded up and tried to overthrow the government of the land once known as the Untied States and replace it with their own. The government it's army but proved useless. So the government decided to launch their nuclear weapons, powerful weapons with serious consequences. After using all of there nuclear weapons the US's enemies decided to launch their weapons at us and so the US was no more. The other countries continued their progress with out interference from the US to this day. But one part of the US military remained, it later became known as Eagles of Light. Those people were our great great great grandparents. They gave us instructions on how to build the stuff we use in our home city and on the battle field. You see, the only city that left undamaged from the war or fallout was Las Vegas. So out mission was to rebuild the United States by finding survivors that want to help. So will you help us and come to our city?

Sparks and Emberites: Yes.

Pat: Good but first, we have heard that an underground city was built and was called Ember so do any of you know were it is.

Lina: Actually most of us come from there because it was going to be destroyed.

Pat: Oh.

Mayor: But we could come with you.

Oat: Great, so will have our Armored Transports pick you guys up so get ready.

Doon: Will need our stuff.

Pat: Hey have you people seeing anything odd around here lately?

Lina: We'll we have been seeing strange people that look like shadows at night.

Pat: Oh god.

Doon: What?

Pat: Um nothing.

Doon: Before you go, can you show us what hose thingies you guys are holding do?

Pat: John, shoot that tree.

John point his gun at a nearby tree and fires at it. The tree get's filled with holes.

Random man ( to another person): Wouldn't want to get hose guys mad.

Random man 2: Me too.

So that's it for chapter 1


End file.
